la prueba alfa y omega
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: hiccup esperaba paciente en la oscuridad. sabia que merecía el castigo por todas sus faltas, se lo había ganado a pulso. las cadenas de sus manos se lo recordaban y la desnudes de su cuerpo se lo confirmaba. -de rodillas- le obedeció, savia que había sido mal omega. aceptaría el castigo que su alfa le diese. (toothcup y jackrabith)


**hola a todos! si lo se con otra historia y sin actualizar... no tengo nada mas cosas así surgen y pues esta ya me la habían pedido en el grupo de caldo de toothcup para el alma en facebook.**

**bueno una idea que me surgió mirando mulan con mi bebe y mi novio. **

**que lo disfruten!**

**httyd y rotg no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños asi que sin mas ... a leer!**

* * *

><p>La isla de Berk todo el mundo estaba emocionado, la fortuna le sonreía a la bien portentosa isla de guerreros.<p>

Este año le tocaba ser la sede del festival de a cosecha.

En este cada omega estaría en sus mejores galas, pues, aquí es donde antes de que comenzase la temporada de celo los alfas elegirían a sus parejas, además este año seria especial.

Todos los príncipes y princesas vikingos (también llamados hijos de jefes) al fin estaban en edad de nupcias.

Las principales familias reales de los vikingos estaban allí, cada uno de los herederos presentes, para el orgullo de sus padres, eran alfas hechos y derechos en toda la regla.

Stoiko miraba divertido el entrenamiento de los herederos de sus reinos vecinos. Cada uno de esos alfas era huesos duros de roer, orgullosos y fuertes sucesores de sus respectivos pueblos, debía evaluar en realidad cual valdría la pena, en realidad estaban por su descendencia allí ¿no?

Primero le llamo la atención un joven de aspecto fuerte y joven aunque con un extraño cabello platinado y amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja, usaba una clase de cinturón extraño con uno de los más recientes inventos de su vástago, una clase de huevos que explotaban si mal no recordaba.

El chico miraba atentamente la lucha de otros dos herederos de otras islas, solo que no interfería ni se sumaba a la lucha.

Se notaba listo, estudiando a sus contrincantes para lo que después sería la verdadera pelea

Este chico lo reconocía como E. Aster Bunnymund el heredero del reino de los Pookas.

Claro que los chicos que peleaban a su lado en la arena no eran cualquier cosa.

Desde la isla de los Berserkers, estaba Dagur el desquiciado, se movía con agilidad y fiereza propia de los suyos, atacando duramente con espada en mano. Sus envestidas certeras, sus golpes fijos, y su agilidad parecían envidiables.

Pero la verdad es que su oponente no le pedía nada, Toothless "la furia nocturna" el heredero de la isla dragón.

Siquiera parecía esforzarse más de lo necesario a cuanto la lucha que mantenía con Dagur, parecían de la misma complexión y ambos gozaban de una buena musculatura, aunque Toothless le sacara casi una cabeza de altura a Dagur.

Toothless era portentoso e inteligente, elegante incluso en la batalla y pensaba antes de los ataques, evaluando a su enemigo, y a su alrededor, previendo los ataques de su adversario y poniendo el terreno a su favor.

Stoiko se impresiono al ver caer a Dagur en un enorme agujero que al perecer solo el pelinegro pudo notar.

De un lado del mismo salió una alfa rubia y bella en todo sentido. Era Camicazi la heredera del reino de las bog-burglas, una guerrera sigilosa y de elite una alfa por supuesto.

Esos eran los candidatos para elegir un omega digno para unir a los pueblos. Como tal la prueba de fuerza y astucia se debería de dar esa misma tarde. Fuerza, astucia, valor, entrega, compromiso. Era lo que darían en la prueba decidida.

Stoiko el rey de la isla de Berk (aunque prefería que lo llamasen jefe) era testigo de cómo todo su reino todo su reino y los invitados de los reinos hermanos, trabajaban para que todo saliese bien.

Todas las islas traían a sus mejores estilistas, modistas y demás para arreglar a los omegas, la ciudad estaba en su mejor apogeo.

**- mira eso Spitelout**- palmeo el rey la espalda de su hermano que miraba de igual forma de divertido al reino – **este festival va a ser mejor que aquellos que organizaban nuestros ancestros vikingos**-

Spitelout era el segundo al mando del reino, siendo el hermano menor de Stoik, ambos siempre se habían llevado muy bien, se sentía orgulloso de su hijo Snotlout un gran guerrero y un alfa en toda la regla de la palabra.

-**y dime, ¿cómo está hiccup?**-

-**ahh debe estar con Gober**-

**- la ceremonia será dentro de una semana, y pues eso significa que deberá hacerse el arreglo de prueba pronto**.-

Stoiko suspiro cancinamente.

Ciertamente no podría olvidar eso, su hijo, el heredero de Berk, el cual debería ser el orgullo de su reino, hubiese querido que fuese un gran guerrero como su primo, aunque no era el caso, su hiccup… era un omega.

Stoiko realmente se había desilusionado al saber que su vástago era un omega, por un tiempo de su niñez quiso creer que en vez de ser un omega era un beta, pues su descendiente no olía como un omega; aunque su apariencia dijese lo contrario.

El chico era un desastre ambulante, no le podía negar que era muy inteligente e innovador, de tener talento en la metalurgia y ¿por qué no?, ser el omega más lindo en todo el archipiélago.

Aunque también el chico pese a que sus creaciones ayudaban a su reino, la gran mayoría terminaban en un desastre, haciendo que quisiese o no tuviera que corregirlo por romper con los límites que tenían que respetar todos los omegas.

Dicho sea de paso eso solo había hecho a hiccup el omega más deseado de todos los reinos hermanos a Berk.

Era apodado el omega rebelde en algunos reinos, en otros lo llamaban el indomable, etc.… ganándose muchos diferentes sobrenombres por los extensos desastres que había creado y lo poco que obedecía a los preceptos de las leyes omega.

Stoiko estaba preocupado por esa simple razón y Spitelout estaba cociente de eso, no tanto por conocer bien a su hermano, era algo de sentido común.

No era como si Stoiko estuviese preocupado porque su hijo al haberlo deshonrado muchas veces con sus extensas faltas no fuese a conseguir un alfa antes de su primer celo. No era algo aun mayor…

El sonido de las campanas del templo a los grandes dioses saco al rey de su ensoñación, hiccup ya debería estar en la ciudad arreglándose acompañado de Gober, después de todo ese reloj sonaba siendo las 10 de la mañana.

* * *

><p>-<strong>callado, reservado<strong>,-

Un pequeño y delicado joven de unos 16 años se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, escribía en su antebrazo con un trocillo de carbón atado a una ramita sencilla mientras leía con atención algunas palabras de un pequeño libro de cual el titulo resaltaba siendo

"**los preceptos de los omegas"**

**-Gracioso, educado-**

Tomo un par de fresas de un tazón que tenia a un lado de su mesa, intentando poner la mayor atención aunque eso le fuese vano.

No es que no quisiera ser un buen omega pero, su padre le avergonzaba su condición. Si pudiese intentar ser tan bueno como un alfa, posiblemente todo estaría mejor para su padre.

Haría un intento de lo que su mami Gober le había dicho que hiciese, _**ser el mejor omega de todos los reinos**_, además no es como si tuviese tiempo ya para cambiar las cosas.

"_**la otra semana estaré casado" **_se recordó.

**-delicado, refinado, equilibrado… ¡puntual!-**

Con su última regla escrita en su antebrazo también le llego el sonido del campanario de Berk.

_**Diablos **_

**-¡es tarde!-**

Salió disparado de la habitación intentando no caerse, Gober iba a matarlo por llegar tarde a su prueba de ensayo.

En momentos así odiaba que su casa estuviese en la colina grande de Berk.

**-¡PASÓ, PASÓ!-**

Sus gritos se escuchaban por casi todo el pueblo, se le veía rebasando gente, caballos y saltando cuanto obstáculo podía.

Todas las personas de Berk e incluso los que eran de otros reinos se movían dándole pasó al chico, no era la primera vez que hiccup le pasaba eso después de todo.

Ciertamente, él como un omega no era muy fuerte, ni bueno en batalla, pero era veloz y ágil.

Cerca ya de la cuidad aprovecho un puesto de cajas para escalar y así correr y saltar por los tejados de las casas y algunos puestos en el camino.

De lejos logro divisar la tienda donde había quedado con Gober para empezar a arreglarse, así que se arrojo por un toldo de un puesto de manzanas.

Mala idea.

**-¡CUIDADO!-**

Tiro el toldo, el cual para su mala suerte choco contra un caballo cegándolo momentáneamente frenándole, la carreta que llevaba el caballo choco con diferentes puestos y otras más entre sí.

Aunque hiccup casi ni lo noto, solo se encargo de dar una pequeña voltereta hasta caer de manera decente frente a Gober

**-ya estoy aquí-**

Gober miraba a su ahijado con cara de pocos amigos

¡Por Thor santísimo era bastante tarde!

¿Cómo se le ocurría al pequeño chiquillo llegar en semejante momento?

Después de todo no era solo un arreglo de prueba, él y las demás omegas debían estar presente en la prueba de los alfas

Suspiro cancinamente y miro con reprobación al menor, que puso su mejor carita de inocente.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

Gober le dio una mirada recriminatoria.

**-pero mama yo…-**

**-¡ya basta de escusas!-**

Tomo al muchachito de los hombros y empezó a arrastrarlo al pequeño local

**-ahora vamos a prepararte-**

Se adentraron en el local donde había varias señoras y jóvenes.

Una se acerco con ojo crítico a Hiccup y comenzó a revisarlo

_**Miren a este lindo retoño**__**  
><strong>__**Querida, he visto peor,**__**  
><strong>__**Hay que quitar lo feo.**_

Lo jalo y detrás de una cortina le quito todas las prendas que le estorbarían para el trabajo de arreglar al joven, la mujer sabía que era un buen material, no todos los días veían un omega tan lindo.

Cuando el chico estuvo desnudo lo empujo a una tina para bañarle antes de empezar a trabajar.

_**¡seras un primor!**_

**-¡ESTA HELADA!- **se quejo hiccup saliendo de la enorme zambullida

**-estaría caliente si hubieras llegado a tiempo-**

Le sermoneo Gober con un tono risueño.

La mujer volvió con algunas botellitas con diferentes líquidos que vertió sobre hiccup, este no protesto las esencias tenían aromas agradables y los mimos de la mujer le gustaban.

_**A lavar y a secar **_

_**Deslumbrante te voy a dejar, **_

_**Esta fórmula no va a fallar **_

_**Nos vas a brindar honor.**_

Lo secaron y le sacaron de la tina cuando terminaron de asearle, las mujeres que le atendían estaban fascinadas, el muchachito era muy bello, de piel bien cuidada, lechosa y suave, parecía un muñequito de porcelana.

Gober ayudo poniéndole una ropa cómoda al chico para el siguiente paso:

El peinado.

Todos los omegas de Berk presumían un largo cabello, hiccup no era tanto la excepción, su cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Lo tenía bien cuidado, sedoso y suave.

Para sus estilistas era un verdadero deleite atenderle, y ¿porque no? hasta hiccup se divertía, su padre al ser el jefe de todo Berk no tenía mucho tiempo para atenderlo, por lo cual solo recibía mimos de su "mami Gober" pero pues como todos los omegas, necesitaban sentirse queridos y mimados o podrían llegar a morir.

Era una de las razones por la cual la salud de hiccup era tan delicada, y por lo cual algunos creían que estaba tan delgado y débil.

_**Ya verás por aquí **_

_**Los alfas se pelearán por ti **_

_**Con fortuna y un peinado así **_

_**Nos vas a brindar honor.**_

El cabello de hiccup terminó en un delicado peinado recogido, su fleco caía suavemente sobre su frente y algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro dándole un toque infantil, una gran elección sin duda.

Gober miraba complacido el trabajo de las estilistas, su ahijado se veía adorable sin llegar a verse muy pequeño, o mejor dicho más de lo que ya era

Por su parte el instinto omega de hiccup estaba por demás despierto, los mimos, atenciones y cuidados hacia su persona estaban haciendo maravillas en su humor y su estado de salud, ya que se sentía por demás enérgico y cómodo

Las estilistas se miraron cómplices y levantaron al omega para ir con el siguiente paso:

La ropa.

_**A su familia gran honor **_

_**El omega va a brindar, **_

Pasando por la calle hiccup diviso a unas betas mayores en medio de unos de sus juegos favoritos, ¡una reñida partida de ajedrez!

La beta mayor logro hacer un inteligente movimiento quedando en jaque y al parecer la beta mayor ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida.

_**Si un buen partido es **_

Hiccup hábilmente hizo un movimiento con la reina de la beta mayor y logro hacer un diestro jaque mate.

Gober al no verle avanzar regreso rápidamente por él y se disculpo con las betas que miraban divertidas al chico.

_**El que podría ganar.**_

Gober metió al chico a la pequeña boutique donde los esperaban las estilistas.

Subieron al chico a una pequeña tarima para así poder mirarle desde todos los ángulos, hiccup estaba algo incomodo por sentirse tan observado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención.

Todas las mujeres trajeron diferentes trajes y modelos de tela que le probaron al omega, todas tenían la idea de ponerle un vestido, ya que todos los omegas, hombres o mujeres, los usaban.

Además el niño era una monada, en un vestido se vería aun más exquisito.

Se decidieron por un hermoso vertido largo, con detalles en la falda parecidos a pequeños destellos, con corsé algo ajustado de un tono esmeralda y una cinta ajustada a su cintura haciendo resaltar su torneada cadera.

_**Debes ser especial**__**  
><strong>__**Calmado, obediente, muy servicial**__**  
><strong>__**Gusto fino y figura ideal**_

Las estilistas le recordaron algunos de los preceptos que debía cumplir, puesto de que eso se trataba la prueba, la seria evaluado como un digno omega y la prueba diría si él era apto para brindar honor a su familia.

_**Nos vas a brindar honor.**_

_**Servimos al Imperio que **_

_**A los romanos desterró **_

_**Con armas, el alfa **_

_**Con hijos, el omega.**_

Lo bajaron de la pequeña tarima y lo sentaron en una posición más cómoda sobre un enorme cojín.

Lo último que faltaba era el maquillaje.

El al ser un omega masculino su maquillaje no era tan elaborado, era algo simple y natural, solo resaltando lo necesario.

Un poco de base, algo de rubor en sus pecosas mejillas, un poco de mascara para realzar sus ya de por si largas pestañas y un pequeño brillo labial para humedecer su pequeña boca sonrosada.

_**Al final, triunfarás **_

_**Como flor de loto lucirás **_

_**La mejor oferta tú serás **_

_**Nos vas a brindar honor**_

¡Listo!. Las estilistas observaban satisfechas a hiccup, se veía simplemente perfecto.

Seguro muchos alfas babearían por él.

-**ya estás listo pequeño- **sonrió satisfecho Gober mientras acariciaba con mimo las adorables mejillas pecosas de su hijo político.

Hiccup no podía quejarse, hasta él se sentía bastante lindo de esa manera, Gober notaba lo cómodo que se encontraba su ahijado, incluso su aroma se notaba más dulce y menos conservado, en definitiva más fresco.

Y eso era totalmente lo ideal, pues así es como debía oler un omega.

Como cualquier omega, hiccup siempre debía oler fresco y agradable, usualmente un aroma dulzón y refrescante era lo que todos los omegas desprendían si eran tratados como tal.

Con cariño, con respeto, con mimos y cuidados, manteniéndoles felices y viendo que nunca les falace nada, incluso castigando la falta y recompensando la buena conducta, eran algunas cosas que nunca debían faltarles a los omegas o estos perdían gran parte de su fuerza y su salud se deterioraba.

Stoiko al negarse a creer que su hijo era un omega se negó a muchos de estos cuidados.

Básicamente dejando de lado a su pequeño hijo y dejándolo a su cuidado.

Por ende el aroma del chico no era como el de los omegas comunes, este solía ser más concentrado y conservador, muy parecido al aroma de los betas.

Con esto Stoiko solo se negó aun más a creer que hiccup era un omega pese a su apariencia. Gober no podía solventar todos los cuidados que hiccup necesitaba pues el también tenía responsabilidades en el reino, ergo, el niño tenía una pésima salud y una buena falta de cuidados.

El sonido de las campanas del templo de los dioses lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Era exactamente el medio día, habían terminado justo a tiempo.

No tuvo necesidad de mirar a hiccup, parecía que el chico sabia que hacer.

Agradeció con elocuencia a todas las estilistas y salió del pequeño local con la frente en alto, aunque por dentro temblaba de los nervios. Solo podía ahora rogar al cielo que todo saliese bien.

Suspiro relajándose y dándose ánimos y confianza así mismo.

Este era su momento, y aunque le hubiese gustado más ganarse el respeto de los alfas dando la otra prueba, debía conformarse con que pudiesen considerarlo un omega digno.

_**Voy con fe a pedir **_

_**Que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir **_

_**Mis ancestros han de intervenir **_

_**Y a mi padre daré honor**_

* * *

><p>Se encamino con algo de prisa al ruedo y se puso en la formación. Reconoció a varias omegas que aunque casi nunca cruzaban palabras, les había visto desde la infancia.<p>

A su lado estaba Astrid Hofferson, nunca la había visto vestida como la señorita que era, siempre se le veía con su traje de batalla y un hacha en mano.

La rubia usaba su cabello suelto aunque decorado con un bello tocado, su maquillaje era más estilizado que el de el por obvias razones, pero sin llegar a verse exagerada, usaba al igual que él un vestido, solo que el de ella era más corto y sencillo, de un color azul celeste.

También estaban los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda Torton, esos gemelos competían con él en los mayores causantes de desastres en Berk. a diferencia de ellos él no quería causar desastres a propósito, ya que no le parecía divertido ni nada.

Brutilda usaba un vestido verde con flores amarillas y detalles cobrizos, y en su cabello usaba unas flores rojas.

Su hermano por otra parte utilizaba un traje más o menos formal, que hacia juego con el atuendo de su hermana, y su cabello no portada ningún adorno en especial, solo estaba bien cepillado y sin su usual casco vikingo.

Al final de la línea estaba el único príncipe omega además de él.

Era un joven realmente peculiar y tan raro como él, venia de las islas del norte, su nombre era Jackson Overland Frost, hijo del gran Nicolás Santus Norte rey de Burgess.

El chico era realmente raro, albino en toda la cuestión de la palabra.

Pero era su único amigo. Se conocían desde la infancia gracias a las reuniones de sus padres, ambos se habían ganado el apodo de dinamita.

Eran casi imparables juntos pero desgraciadamente siempre se ganaban fuertes reprimendas por las faltas que cometían a los preceptos omegas.

Como el también usaba un vestido, azul hielo con destellos plateados, su cabello era algo corto pero aun así se la arreglaron para ponerle una corona de rosas azules.

Para terminar su cabello era totalmente blanco.

Algo poco común en un joven de su edad ciertamente.

El chico lo miraba con total curiosidad, como si ambos se inspeccionaran. Sentían sus nervios a flor de piel. Así que bueno esperaba que al menos estar con su mejor amigo les hiciese el momento más llevadero

En el ruedo también se encontraban los alfas de las islas vecinas.

Parecía que evaluaban cual era el mejor omega para su disposición.

Realmente el estaba enterado que era el premio gordo por ponerlo de una manera. El reino más importante de su nación era Berk, por su gran exportación de mano de obra humana, alimentos y demás cosas. El que malograse unir lazos por medio del matrimonio tenía una muy fuerte alianza asegurada.

-**ATENCION-**

Todos los presentes voltearon su atención a la figura que recién estaba entrando en el ruedo.

era un hombre alto de unos 25 años, alto de cabello negro peinado grácilmente hacia atrás, su tez era realmente pálida casi rosando a lo grisáceo, usaba un formal traje completamente negro consistido más que nada en una elegante túnica.

Su físico y aroma era el de un alfa en todo sentido, aunque su aura era realmente tétrica y tenebrosa, tal como en un libro de terror.

Era el rey de las islas del sur Pitch Black, el señor del pueblo de Shadows.

-**bien jovencitos y jovencitas, como notaran al igual que los alfas aquí presentes no he venido simplemente a saludarles.- **

Pitch se volteo encarando a los alfas

-**jóvenes herederos si lo desean pueden quedarse a ver el "adiestramiento" de estos omegas o si les aburre pueden sentirse con la total libertad de retirarse-**

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces ya que el primero en irse fue Dagur con una mueca de desinterés, aunque no se fue sin antes lanzarle un guiño a hiccup

Hiccup miro de reojo a Jack el cual parecía contener la respiración, el joven alvino parecía petrificado del miedo, y la verdad el estaba en un caso parecido.

La mirada de tanto alfas también estaba haciendo estragos en él, el comando biológico era bastante fuerte, tanto que hacía estragos en los nervios de su estomago, dándole algunos retortijones

-**les he investigado a todos ustedes,-**

Informo Black volviendo a dirigirse al reducido grupo de omegas.

**- al menos la señorita Hofferson tiene un impecable historial por lo que bien puede irse, no veo por qué usted no pueda pasar la prueba-**

Astrid permaneció con mirada neutral, solo dio una reverencia y salió del ruedo, la verdad tenía una enorme mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, orgullosa de tener un reconocimiento por muy pequeño que fuere.

Después de ella salió Camicazi en su misma dirección, la rubia era la que intrigaba a la heredera de las bog-burglas, sin ella no le interesaba lo que pudiese hacer el pequeño grupito que quedaba o al menos no para sus propósitos

-**y en cuanto a ustedes- **Blackvolteo su gélida mirada a los gemelos Torton

-**son más que un caso perdido, así que igual retírense- **

Los gemelos dieron un pequeño grito de victoria y chocaron entre ellos sus cabezas, corrieron arrancando pedazos de sus trajes y gritando ¡LIBERTAD!

Hiccup y Jack solo miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Cuando Black dirigió su mirada a ellos un sudor frio corrió por su espina dorsal

Áster y Toothless miraban con una sonrisa ladina la escena, esos dos omegas eran por lo que estaban en el ruedo.

Si bien ambos deberían estar interesados solo en hiccup Áster se interesaba más en el pequeño duendecito invernal.

Se miraron con complicidad, si en definitiva ambos estaban ansiosos por lo que podrían hacer con ese par de omegas. Ya que estaban enterados de que esos dos eran los omegas con más faltas en todos los reinos del continente estaban más que ansiosos de ponerles en regla.

-**hay algo que deben saber, este adiestramiento tiene ciertas reglas además de los preceptos-**

Pitch caminaba alrededor del par de omegas con una insana sonrisa sádica

-** aquí lo que aprenderán es algo que solo se les enseña a los omegas que a pesar de no tener su primer celo, les ocurre por las faltas cometidas-**

Pitch le hizo una señal a Toothless y este entendió de inmediato sin la necesidad de palabras.

El morocho se encamino a una puerta del ruedo que los omegas tenían prohibida abrir, era una especie de entrada a unas escaleras.

Los alfas tomaron a los omegas y bajaron con ellos por las escaleras cerrando la puerta con llave.

Jack y hiccup se tomaron las manos fuertemente solo podían pensar.

"_**¿Qué diablos nos espera allá abajo?"**_


End file.
